Ryo's Girl
by Alluringmermaid
Summary: ONE SHOT. This is for the Ryo fans. Ryo's girlfriend is sad because Ryo might be in love with Lucia. PLEASE R&R no flames.


**This is a one shot of Pichi Pichi Pitch Mermaid Melody. I liked the episode 19 when Lucia meets Ryo. I liked Ryo and I wished he appeared more in the show. He did make another appearance on the final episode where everyone was singing "Legend of Mermaid". I wanted him appear more because I think he's cool and he could have been Kaito's rival. I love love-triangles! I always wonder what was going on in Ryo's head so this is in his perspective.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mermaid Melody except for my OC Saki.**

_It was night and they were on the roof looking at the city as the lights sparkly just like the stars overhead. Ryo looked at Lucia her face had darkened with sadness. He didn't like seeing her sad and wanted to help her so he said, "If you want try practice on me."_

"_Huh?" Lucia said looking up at Ryo perplexed._

"_I'll play the part of the guy you want to talk to. Think of this as practice and open yourself up."_

"_Practice, huh? Maybe I can say it, if it's just practice." She looked up with a determined expression. "I want to try it." She looks at Ryo and imagines him as Kaito. "Kaito, you know…I…actually…" She casts her eyes down and closed her eyes. Ryo stares at her and steps closer. "I haven't told anyone but now, but I…" Ryo places his hands on her shoulder he leans forward and the tips of their noses barely brushed against each other. Just one more inch and their lips would meet._

"_Don't touch my girl!"_

_Ryo quickly backs away from Lucia and there was a guy with ginger hair and he was glaring at Ryo. "So you're Kaito?" Ryo said._

"_Yeah, and you're Ryo?" _

"_That's right." Ryo smiles at Kaito and says, "I envy you." Kaito looks at Ryo in surprise. "Lucia's been waiting for you for a long time. She believed you'd come and get her." Ryo walks over to Kaito and Kaito looks at him confused. "She's a good girl. Take care of her." Ryo walks away and heads down the stairs. "I'd like to find a nice girl like her."_

"Hey Ryo are you listening?"

Ryo blinked and looked at the girl…what was her name again? "What is it Lucia?" Ryo asked without thinking.

The girl's gray eyes flashed angrily. "You called me _Lucia_ again! Darn it its Saki! SAKI!" She punched him in the arm and he winced. She really hit him hard this time. Well he did deserve it.

"Hee hee, Sorry Saki," Ryo laughed sheepishly. "It's just that you both have the same hair color."

Saki huffed and tug at a strand of dark blond hair. "You've mentioned it when we first went out. That my hair was the same color as your old girlfriend's." Her hair reached to her elbows and her bangs were parted on the side.

"She wasn't my girlfriend." Ryo said stuffing his hands in his pants pocket and stared at a window display at the shop next to them. They were walking down town at a shopping district. It was a cool autumn afternoon and Ryo and Saki were on a date. They had been dating for the past week and there was a strain in their relationship. The cause of the strain was Ryo keeps calling Saki by Lucia.

"Really?" Saki said arching an eyebrow. "The way you would talk about her with that wistful look on your face it appears you'd loved her."

Ryo blinked and shook his head. "No I didn't love her. I only knew her for a day. It was just a thing and I got over it."

Saki snorted, "Got over it, yeah right. You still mistake me for her."

Ryo opened his mouth to retort but shook his head again. She was right. What was wrong with him? He was so hung up over a girl he only got to know for a day and it been almost a year since he last saw her. What was she doing now? Did she finally confess her feelings to that Kaito guy?

"Oh I get it!" Saki said suddenly pulling Ryo out of his thoughts. She pointed her finger dramatically at Ryo. "You liked her but she liked a guy you didn't approve of right?" She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. Ryo stared at her.

"Dang what are you a mind reader?" Saki sniggered she loved to guess on what was on people's mind and she was almost always right. "She did like this other guy but it was just that she didn't tell her feelings to him."

"So what? Did he not like her back?"

"Well he told me to back off from his girl when I was going to kiss Lucia one time. So I'd say he did like her." Ryo laughed. "It just took some jealous to make him realize…" Ryo stopped talking when he saw Saki had tears running down her face. "Saki what's wrong?" He reached over to wipe the tears off her cheek but Saki smacked his hand away. She glared at him through her tears.

"You jerk I hate you!" Saki turned and ran away from him.

"Saki!" Ryo yelled after her. She did not stop or look back but turned a corner and disappeared.

Ryo sighed and ran a hand through his auburn spiked hair. He didn't understand why she had cried out of the blue. She wasn't the crying type. He must have really hurt her to make her cry but what did he say? Ryo hurried down the road. He was sure of where she was going.

Saki was sitting up in a tree. She sat on a long and thick branch that had a good view of the city and the ocean horizon line. She stared ahead of her with a sad expression. Ryo was watching her from the ground and felt a painful and guilty pang in his chest when he saw her sad face. He cupped his hand around his mouth and called, "Oi!"

Saki glanced down and glared venomously at Ryo. "Can I come up there, please?" He called up there. She glares down at him and looks away and nodded. Ryo climbed up the tree and sat next to Saki. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was looking ahead of her glaring. "I'm sorry I made you cry but just for the sake of argument what did I say?"

Saki frowns at him and then sighs. "You said you kissed Lucia." She mumbles.

Ryo blinks. "I didn't kiss her well I'd almost did kiss her. Why did that upset you?"

Saki looks at him. "We've been going out for a week and you haven't kissed me."

Ryo raised an eyebrow at him, "But you told me not to kiss you on the first date remember?"

Saki slapped her forehead and glares at Ryo. "Alright I'm jealous."

"Jealous? Of Lucia? But you never met her."

"I know it's stupid but you make me think that you like her more than me and it hurts." She looks down at her feet that were swinging absently. "When you said you almost kissed her it made me so mad and jealous. You just met that girl and you wanted to kiss her after hanging out with her for only a few hours." She fell silent and stares at her feet.

Ryo watches Saki and smiled. He shook his head for being so stupid. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Saki blinks and stares at Ryo who was grinning at her. Then she punches him and almost fell off the tree. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Don't make advances on a girl unless she wants it." Saki said severely then she smiles. A warm and sweet smile. She leans over and pecks him on the lips. Ryo eyes widen and he smiled.

"Wow that was nice."

"Ryo I have to know something," She said her face serious again.

"What?"

"Why did you ask me out? Was it because I remind you of Lucia?" Saki stared at Ryo and it looked like she was holding her breath.

Ryo looks at Saki and said, "It wasn't because of that. I asked you out because it looked like you needed to learn to have some fun."

"Huh?"

"You're always working, whether school work or working at your parents' store. I thought you needed a break from it all so I asked you out. After the date I realized how fun you really are and asked you out again." Ryo rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "You're a really nice girl, your fun to be around when you're in a good mood but when you're down I want to do whatever I can to make you smile."

"But why do you keep calling me Lucia?"

"I told you it's your hair color. That's it." Saki bowed her head and her bangs shielded her eyes. Ryo reached out his hand and tilt her chin up to make her look at him. "But what I like best about you is your eyes." Saki blush bright red and smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her waist and they sat there together all day.

That Sunday Ryo met with Lucia again and she and Kaito were together. Ryo congratulated both of them. He didn't feel jealous or resentment just happy for them.

"Hey Ryo there's going to be a concert performed by me and my friends." Lucia said with Kaito's arm rap around her shoulders. It looked like he was worried that Ryo might try to steal Lucia away from him. "You should come you can invent a friend too."

"That's sounds fun." Ryo heard Saki's voice behind him he turned around and was surprised to see a raven haired beauty with familiar sparkling gray eyes.

"S-Saki?" Ryo stuttered totally taken aback. She looked absolutely stunning. She grinned at Ryo, "Of course it's me did you already forget your girlfriend?" She teased.

"Kyaa you're Ryo's girlfriend?" Lucia squealed. "Wow you're so beautiful!"

"Yeah she is," Ryo said mesmerized by Saki. Kaito raised his eyebrow at Ryo's behavior. He snapped his fingers in front of Ryo's face and Ryo was brought back to reality. "This is my girlfriend Saki." He introduced Saki to Lucia and Kaito.

Saki smiled and linked arms with Ryo. "Hi Lucia, Kaito. I heard so much about you."

"Huh?" Lucia and Kaito said making identical confused faces. They looked so funny that Ryo and Saki laughed out loud. After the two calm down the four of them hang out together. They were eating outside at a restaurant.

"Saki your hair's so beautiful. Is it your natural hair color?" Lucia asked.

"Yes it is." Saki replied and Ryo looked at her in surprised. "That's your natural hair color?"

"Yeah before it was dyed. Do you like it?" She almost looked nervous at Ryo.

Ryo looked at her and his smile was huge and his eyes sparkle. He leaned forward and gave Saki a long, sweet heart fluttering kiss. Lucia and Kaito were watching and both of them blushed. Kaito said from across the table, "Oi, get a room you two." Ryo pulled away and Saki blinked and looked windswept. "Wow, I guess you did like it." Ryo laughed and rap an arm around Saki's shoulder.

Lucia and Kaito were heading for the Pearl Hotel and Ryo and Saki were following behind him.

"Ryo I have to tell you something." Saki said suddenly. 

"What is it?"

"I dyed my hair on purpose because I knew you liked blonds."

"What?!" Ryo stared at her in shock.

"I'd always liked you. Someone told me you liked blond haired girls so I dyed my hair blond for you so you could like me."

Ryo shook his head. "Your blond hair never caught my hair before when we first met. It was how bored and lonely you look." Saki raised an eyebrow at him. "When I first saw you I thought if this girl could smile and laugh more then she'd be beautiful so that's what made me ask you out. And after I hang out with you this week I really started to like you." The wind blew and it caught a strand of Saki's hair. Ryo caught it with his hand and caress it.

"Seeing the real natural side of you makes me like you more." Saki eyes brighten and she hugged his arm as they followed Lucia and Kaito to the hotel.

**Okay that's it. Man I love writing about gushing stuff like this. I'm a sucker for romance. I dedicated this story to the Ryo fans.**

**Please review if you liked or if not. Give me criticism in your reviews I can take it.**

**Later!**


End file.
